digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dorulumon
, "Xros Warrior!! The Released Demon!!" 17 Dorulumon |digifuse=DigiFuse Chart Shoutmon X7F Superior ModeDigimon Fusion, "Final Fusion - The Fight For Earth!" 54 |java=Takahiro Sakurai |javan=(Xros Wars) |enva=Kyle Hebert |envan=(Fusion) |enva2=Lex Lang |enva2n=(All-Star Rumble) |partner=Bagra Army Fusion Fighters/United Army Mikey Kudo Angie Hinomoto |encards= , , |s1=Dorulumon (Starmons) |s2=Shoutmon + Drill Cannon |n1=(Ja:) DorurumonDigimon Xros Wars, "Showdown! DarkKnightmon VS Xros Heart!" 21 }} Dorulumon is a Beast Digimon. It is a faithful Digimon with a chivalrous spirit. As it usually sticks to the rock-covered mountains, it often acts alone without flocking with others. The drill on its head is a hardened portion of its hair. It runs over the ground at high speeds and uses "Hit and Away" tactics as its favorite strategy, confounding the opponent by inflicting a single blow, and since Dorulumon can cope against both ground-based and aerial enemies, it can certainly be said to be an warrior. Also, Dorulumon is able to fire its "Drill Cannon" in collaboration with another Digimon by changing into its . Attacks *'Drill Bit Blitz'This attack retains its original name of "Drill Buster" in Digimon Masters (Drill Buster): Rotates the drill on its head and then shoots it with unerring accuracy. *'Drill Tornado'This attack retains its original name of "Dorulu Tornado" in Digimon Masters (Dorulu Tornado): Enlarges the drill on its tail and then raises a tornado, threatening both ground-based and aerial opponents. *'Spiro-Drill'This attack retains its original name of "Drill Blader" in Digimon All-Star Rumble. (Drill Blader): Rides the drill on its tail and spins itself, striking the opponent with its body until it is pulverized. Attacks in Digimon All-Star Rumble *'Claw Scratch' *'Charge' *'Jumping Claw Scratch' *'High Kick' *'Triple Drill Bit Blitz' *'Repeated Drill Thrust' *'Backflip Kick' *'Ariel Slam Charge Combo' Design Dorulumon is a quadrupedal, wolf-esque Digimon with white fur and an orange mane. It has boosters on its shoulders and spikes on its back and chests, but its main features are the drills it sports on its head, knees, and the tip of its tail. Etymologies ;Dorulumon (ドルルモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(Ja:) Combination of the words "|ドリル|doriru}} and , the latter being a Japanese onomatopoeia for a wolf's growl. Fiction Digimon Fusion Digimon Fusion Fighters Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Dorulumon DigiFuses to Shoutmon + Drill Cannon with Shoutmon, to Shoutmon X3 with Shoutmon and Ballistamon, to Shoutmon X3GM with Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Greymon (2010 anime), and MailBirdramon, to Shoutmon X3SD with Shoutmon, Ballistamon, SkullKnightmon, and Axemon, to Shoutmon X4 with Shoutmon, Ballistamon, and Starmon (2010 anime), to Shoutmon X4B with Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Starmon (2010 anime), and Beelzemon (2010 anime), to Shoutmon X4S with Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Starmon (2010 anime), and Spadamon, and to Shoutmon X5 with Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Starmon (2010 anime), and Sparrowmon. Wild Dorulumon are found in Digital Space N. Digimon World Re:Digitize The Dorulumo Drill is an accessory item for Digimon to wear. Digimon Masters In the English version, there are two versions of Dorulumon available, at the Rookie and Mega levels. Rookie level Dorulumon warp digivolves to the Mega version of Dorulumon, whilst the Mega version of Dorulumon can Jogress to Shoutmon X3 with Shoutmon and Ballistamon. In the Korean version, There are four versions of Dorulumon available, at the Rookie, Champion, Ultimate, and Mega levels. They digivolve into each other. In addition, Dorulumon can DigiXros with Shoutmon and Ballistamon to become Shoutmon X3. Digimon All-Star Rumble Notes and references